


After Midnight Promises

by Iyashpia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyashpia/pseuds/Iyashpia
Summary: While being attacked in a bar, Lena Luthor get's saved by barkeeper Kara Danvers. Even though promising that she will soon visit again, their paths are made to cross the next day already, when Kara accompanies her cousin Clark to an interview with the CEO. Knowing that Kara is still on the lookout for a new job Lena soon decides, she wants the blonde to be her bodyguard.Aquaintance to Employee to Friend to "I should not be pining for her at all."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 39
Kudos: 160





	1. Of dimly lit conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to "After Midnight Promises", I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Updates should be happening every two weeks.
> 
> If you like to follow me on Twitter, it's @MaskedQuill

The smell of cheap beer and old wood filled her nose as soon as she pushed the door open to step into the dim lit room. Music blasted from the speakers, bodies pressed together on the dance floor, swaying to an old pop song. The lightbulb at the entrance flickered as if it was to welcome her.

„Yo, Girl! Refill!“, some gruffly old man shouted towards the bar on the right side of the room, definitely having had enough to drink already.

„Comin‘“, a feminine voice answered. It belonged to a woman, quite tall, blonde hair brushed back into a messy ponytail , eyes sparkling and blue. She had the sleeves of her blouse rolled up above her elbows which laid an emphasis on her muscular arms. „No more beer for you, Scott.“, she spoke, placing a big glass of water in front of the man „I called you a cab, should be there in a few. Now don’t give me those eyes, I don’t want you wife showing up here again because we didn’t send you home in time“, she grinned before turning away, squishing through the dancing bodies again.

„Thanks, Kara“, the man sighed, taking a big swallow of his water.

She still stood in the entrance, unsure of where to go. Wondering why she even entered. She had told her driver to keep circling the town so she had time to think. He then decided to give her a different view and entered parts of National city she‘s never been to before. And there she saw it, hidden in a dark alleyway she could spot a glowing open sign and a half visible sign saying something about Happy Hour. Though it might not be her part of town, she could really use a drink today. Getting further away seemed like the cherry on top.

„Yo, Lady! In or out, don’t block the door“, a young man shouted in her direction, smiling widely „Though I hope you come in, we‘ve got Happy Hour for.. another 2 hours - don’t ask“, he continued „Dancefloor is this way. Oh we also got a pool table if that’s your thing, I‘m not really good at it myself-„

„Winn!“, the woman, Kara, from earlier shouted „Fries for table 4, you can flirt later, it’s work now!“

„Well..the Lady‘s callin“, Winn grinned again before making his way over to a counter at the bar as well.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lena moved away from the door and pressed herself through a group of wildly dancing people, spotting an empty seat at the bar on her way.

She quickly sat down, not wanting her stool to be taken by someone else, and looked around again.

The bar itself was made out of dark wood, polished and shiny but the years of sliding drinks over the counter top were visible at a glance. Shelves full of neatly arranged alcoholic beverages were lined up behind the counter, fairy lights flickering above them. A board with pictures hangs to the far left of the bar, one of them showing Kara and Winn grinning into the Camera together, microphones in hand, next to the karaoke machine.

That’s sweet, Lena thought, having pictures of the employees hanging as if they were family. Something she could never do with the amount of employees she now had. Reminding her of the family she would never have. She quickly shook her head. That’s not what she came here for, she wanted to not think about it. Even if it just was for a few hours.

Looking around again, her eyes met incredible blue ones. Moments later Kara stood in front of her, grinning happily. „What can I get you?“

Scratching her cheek thinking, Lena glanced around before looking at the woman again „Anything strong to clear my head you can recommend me?“

„Rough day, huh?“, the blonde beamed a sunshiny smile „One green Martian coming right up“, she turned around, pouring several liquids into a cocktail shaker. Shaking the container she turned back to Lena again „haven’t seen you here before, I‘m Kara“

It took a second for Lena to realize that she was talked to again. Tearing her eyes away from Kara's strong arms she smiled at her „Lena“, a short nod later she added „first time here. It’s nice though. Cozy“

Kara hummed, turning back to the shelf’s again „We‘re all family here. It’s rare to see a new face, it’s really nice“, looking at Lena again she grinned widely „One green Martian“

Lena was greeted by green liquid over ice cubes in a square shaped glass, a Marshmallow in the shape of an alien head stuck out on a toothpick and a lime slice was placed on the glasses rim.

Eyeing the drink curiously, Lena raised an eyebrow „You sure that’s drinkable? It looks like poison“, she laughed.

„I mean.. you wanted to forget, right?“, Kara grinned again, winking at her „I‘ll be right back, have to take a few drinks to the tables“

After watching Kara leave Lena looked back at her drink. The blonde wasn’t just hot, no. She also was flirty, leaving Lena with a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She quickly pushed it aside, it probably had the reason that it came with the job of being a bartender, wanting to make the customers happy, trying to get them to come back.

She plucked the marshmallow from her drink, chewing at it smiling. She didn’t know why the drink was called green Martian but she could also spot a „white Martian“ on the menu. Most of the bar specific cocktails had some really funny names. „The Kryptonian“ and „The Daxamite“ being two of them.

Picking up the glass she watched the drink swirl around slightly. It smelled like alcohol and oranges. Raising one eyebrow again she carefully nipped at the beverage. It also tasted like oranges and alcohol. Delicious. She carefully took another sip before placing the glass back on the counter.

„Any wishes, green Martian lady?“, the manly voice from before, Winn, asked. 

Looking up from her drink Lena could see the man grinning at her from behind the bar. Was everyone working here so grinny and cheerful?

„I don’t think so, no. I really enjoy it here“, she politely smiled, watching him fidget with his hands „Anything on your mind, waiter man?“ she tried to joke back, cringing a bit after the words left her throat.

„Uh.. no.. no.. just.. I wouldn’t have guessed to see you in a place like this. Wait, no. That sounds wrong. I‘m not a crazy stalker or something but uh.. I really admire your work, I read science papers…“, Winn stumbled out.

Oh. 

Lena hadn’t thought about being recognized. She had guessed nobody would do so. Maybe tell her she looks like a lady they saw on the news once a while ago.

„I mean.. Lena freaking Luthor just walked into the pub I‘m working in. How crazy is that?!“, Winn exclaimed excitedly.

Flinching at the pitch of his voice, Lena didn’t notice the few heads that had turned towards her.

„You’re Lena Luthor?“, a man asked, his voice deep and grumbly, as he walked closer.

Closing her eyes for a second, inhaling deeply, Lena straightened her posture „Yes.“

„Your Brother killed my wife, Michales his brother! You have no right to walk on the same ground as we do“, he spat, grabbing her wrist so hard she had to press her teeth together to remain composure. „Are you here to laugh at us? Go back to your fancy clubs and leave the Martian to the good people, Missy!“

Lena saw Winn gaping in panic at the scene unfolding in front of him. The man shouting at her slowly raised his hand and she braced herself for the impact. As she closed her eyes she could faintly hear Winn‘s voice counting down in whispers. Great. Not only was he the one who shouted her name, now he counted down until she was hit by a shabby guy with an unevenly shaved beard.

„Six...five...four..“

Seconds felt like an eternity, but she didn’t back away, she didn’t try to get out of his grip. Maybe it would give him the closure she never would be getting.

„Three… two…“, she could hear a grin in Winns voice as the next number fell from his mouth. „One.“

_ Crack  _

Lena heard a hit. The snapping of a bone. But she didn’t feel anything. Was she unconscious? No. She was fine. The grip on her wrist was gone, her ears suddenly filled with a loud scream.

Opening her eyes, she saw Kara between her and the man. When did she get here? When did she get so close?

Kara was shaking her bloody fist, the bearded man pressing a napkin on his nose.

„Please pay your tab and leave the Martian to the good people, Frank, and go“, she stated calmly, pointing at the door.

Pressed curses came shooting out of his mouth, as he threw money on the counter, walking out of the pub, his hand still pressed at his nose.

Holler and cheers filled the air, as Lena stood in shock at the recent events. 

„Whooo! Little miss sunshine at it again!“, coming from right beside her shook her out of her stupor. She turned her head just in time to see Winn giving Kara a high five, before he moved away from the counter, going on his rounds again.

Kara gently laid her blood free hand on Lena‘s shoulder „Are you hurt? Gimme your arm. No, let’s get you out of here first. Come on.“, she slowly moved her hand away from her shoulder, grabbing Lena‘s hand instead, to pull her through a door next to the bar.

Lena‘s whole being focused on the soft but strong hand pulling her. Just when she thought she had gotten her composure back, she had lost it again, feeling Kara’s touch. She could feel her face flushing slightly at the thought. It’s probably just been too long since someone stood up for her. Caring for her. 

And being this beautiful on top of it.

„Here, sit.“, Kara instructed her, pushing her onto a comfy, red armchair, turning away to get a first aid kit from a cupboard across the room.

Lena carefully glanced around the room. Coffee cups stood on an oval shaped coffee table next to two armchairs, having left coffee marks on a few magazines. One of them being a science paper.

A bookshelf was standing at the right end of the room, overflowing with science fiction novels and books about outer space. Someone really had a thing for aliens here. Kara rummaged in a cupboard over a small kitchenette. Sink, coffee machine, toaster and a fridge full of magnets from all around the world.

„Sorry, you must be wondering where I took you,“ Kara broke the silence „we‘re in, what Winn calls`the secret base‘ or what I call it, the break room“, she grinned, turning around, first aid kit raised into the air.

„Gosh, M‘gann will kill me for breaking a customer's nose again“, Kara laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Lena‘s eyes widened „Again?!“

„Sometimes I’m less talk, more do.. you know?“, she grinned „Can‘t let him hit a lady for something she has no control about.“, she frowned „scratch that. Can’t let him hit a lady, no matter why“, she nodded, shirking the second armchair closer, falling down on it.

„Thank you, by the way“, Lena smiled „I‘m not usually this quiet, but.. I‘m a bit in shock still“

Taking her wrist onto her lap, Kara smiled „Of course you are, that guy wanted to hurt you. Or he did..“

Raising an eyebrow, Lena glanced at her wrist, a dark grip Mark forming on pale skin. She would have to wear long sleeves tomorrow. Noted.

With a few swift motions, Kara applied some cooling Creme onto the red and blue wrist, carefully wrapping a gauze around it.

„Can I do anything to thank you for saving me?“, Lena softly asked, looking up into Kara's eyes again.

The blonde frowned „You don’t have to do anything. I‘d save you any time“, she grinned, standing up to put the first aid kit away. Turning around, she beamed one of those sunshine smiles at Lena „If you don’t mind, there would actually be something“

Of course. Winn had shouted her name, she must have recognized it, knowing Lena had more money to her name than she would ever be able to spend.

„Please give the Martian another chance“

Lena‘s eyebrows shot up. That was the last she had thought Kara would be wishing for. Her stomach formed knots of the thought of entering the bar again. But the cocktails intrigued her. And the bartender even more.

„I will see when I have time, Kara. I can’t promise it‘ll be soon, I‘m starting… a new job tomorrow“, Lena smiled, standing up, brushing the wrinkles out of her black dress pants. „But I promise I will be back as soon as I can“

Kara nodded eagerly „Of course! Of course! I won’t be working tomorrow but I‘m here every other day“, she beamed „Good luck with your new job tomorrow, Lena“

She sounded honest. Lena felt taken aback again. Nodding slightly she cleared her throat. „Thank you. Again“, she grinned. „But I’ll be on my way home now. Can’t show up late on my first day, right?“

„Of course not!“, Kara smiled again, walking her out of the break room all through the pub to the front door, waiting for Lena to take a seat in the backseat of her car.

Lena gave her a small wave through the tinted windows, before the wheels started rolling, taking her home, deep in her thoughts.

As she entered her apartment she glanced at the clock above her dinner table. One in the morning. And she slowly came to the conclusion that maybe, National City wasn’t as horrible as she thought.


	2. Of new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update update, I'm not even late - yay!
> 
> Thank you so much for the overwhelming support this fic has gotten so far, I still can't believe it.
> 
> Also many thankies to my beta Jay.

She arrived at the L-Corp building five minutes before seven am. An hour before her work day would start. But sleep has been unsteady and while she told herself that everything would be going fine and there was nothing to worry about, she was nervous. And she liked to be prepared.

Today was the day she chose to start changing the world. 

She had managed to get her hands on the full ownership of Luthor Corp after her brother Lex had caused the death of over a hundred employees, fully knowing that this outcome would happen. Over the course of one year, while all the investigations were still happening, she claimed ownership, rebranded the company to L-Corp and changed their research focus from weapons to medications and quality of life accommodations for those in need. She set up new contracts for all of the employees willing to stay, including a raise, a few paid days of leave and, most importantly, health care.

The halls of the building were still empty, soon they would be filled with the sound of heels clicking on the floor, of hushed murmur when she walked past and of the constant sound of the elevator moving up and down in the skyscraper.

Her fingertips brushed over the surface of her new office desk. White and polished. Clean and Pure. Just like the rest of her office furniture. 

She had a balcony behind a huge window, overlooking almost all of National City. She knew she would be spending an awful amount of time between these four walls. But that was all right. Here she felt safe. She absentmindedly touched the bruises on her wrists. One last reminder of the past she could not change. One last reminder that the future had to be better.

She hid the bruises under the sleeves of a burgundy blouse and a tailored black blazer. Lena would have liked to be able to wear something shorter, spring had arrived and the temperatures were rising daily, but she did not want to risk anybody to spot the marks on her wrist. Especially not the reporter that was able to snatch her first interview as a CEO.

She vaguely remembered him saying something along the lines of bringing someone else to the interview over the phone and, as friendly as she liked to be viewed now, of course she said yes. She didn’t know if it would be an intern or maybe his child, she stopped listening to that, but whatever threw a good light on her company, she was willing to do it.

***

At eight am she greeted all of her employees over the speaker. “Good morning L-Corp. Today is the start of a new era and I am delighted that you decided to be a part of this journey. I hope that our research will be able to lead a path into a wonderful future. Please do not hesitate to let me know should any insecurities about said research arise. You are the ones doing the amazing, I’m just here to make sure it is possible. For now, I hope you will be having a good first day in this new company, to celebrate, there are cupcakes in the cafeteria.”

Her gaze swept over the city's skyline behind her window. The sun was shining brightly. It was a wonderful day to do some paperwork.

The interview was scheduled for the afternoon and so Lena decided to show her face around and get her lunch in the cafeteria as well. She would prefer having it alone in her office and that was what she was planning to from tomorrow on, but today was different. 

Stroking dark hair behind her ears, she rose from her seat, quickly brushing any wrinkles out of her pencil skirt. Straightening her posture she plastered a smile on her lips and went towards the elevator. “I am going to grab a bite at the cafeteria now, it would be great if you could let me know if any important calls came in while I was gone. You can go for lunch once I’m back, It shouldn’t be long”, she smiled at Jess, her assistant, before vanishing behind metal doors.

As she walked into the cafeteria, her head held high, she was greeted with turning heads, faint murmur and all of a sudden, quiet applause by several smiling employees. Her fake smile was exchanged with a genuine one and she chuckled slightly “Oh and why do I deserve the honor of your applause?” she asked, still grinning. Stopping in her tracks to look around slightly confused.

“You saved my life, Miss Luthor, saved me and my daughter from poverty. And you’re going to save many more in the future”, a man in a lab coat with an uneven beard spoke.

“We’re very blessed that you decided to keep us in the company, Miss Luthor. Even though we worked with your brother before”, an elderly woman added “Now I can look forward to my pension without worries”

“I am finally able to research for a cause I truly believe in, Miss Luthor. My sister needed many expensive surgeries when she was little and now I can find a way to find a more affordable way”, a young woman said, an eager smile on her lips.

Blinking back the tears which began to cloud her sight she nodded once more “Well then, I am glad that I could provide you with that already. I would not want my employees to work for less than they deserve, especially in the more dangerous fields of research we are doing. None of you choose to follow my brother's ideology willingly, you had no choice as to work for him because it provided you a small but steady income. And for the researching aspect. I am always open to fund your ideas should you present it to me and it looks promising. But now I really need to grab myself some food, because running a company comes with a lot more paperwork than I had imagined it would”, she joked, moving towards the salad section of the cafeteria’s food aisle.

She spent her lunch with friendly smalltalk, interested in her employees' talks, but remaining distant on her own.

“Well, this certainly was a pleasure, but if you excuse me, I really have to get back to work”, she smiled lastly, moving back towards her office.

***

“Miss Luthor, the reporter from the daily planet has arrived with a blonde woman accompanying him”, Jess’ voice came through her phone. “I am informed that he was not coming alone, send them in”, she answered firmly, closing down her laptop to stand up before her guest would be entering the room.

“Congratulations on the rebrand, Miss Luthor”, a deep voice greeted her. The reporter was tall, sleek black hair and black rimmed glasses perched upon his nose. He appeared vaguely familiar but Lena could not exactly place where she knew him from. Maybe one of the many awful interviews she tried to shy away from in the past but ended up giving anyway. “My name is Clark Kent and I am with the daily planet. And this is..”

A blonde woman stepped through the door behind him, a similar pair of glasses on her nose, blue eyes sparkling through the glass. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she appeared to be awfully fidgety in her pastel pink cardigan. And Lena knew exactly where she knew this pair of blue eyes from. It has not been long enough to ban the sunshine smile of her own personal hero out of her mind.

“Kara. Danvers”, the blonde spoke, only now looking up from the folder in her hands, recognition washing over her face.

Biting back a grin, Lena extended her hand “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Kent, Miss Danvers.”, she smiled while shaking their hands before gesturing towards the seats in front of her desk “Please, take a seat”

Walking around the table, she sat down as well, crossing her legs. “So, what brings me the pleasure of seeing you here Miss….Danvers, was it?”

Kara’s cheeks started to flush and she moved one hand to fiddle with her glasses “I have just graduated college as an english major and now I am trying to...borden my horizons.. on possible jobs I could see myself working in”

“And you want to be a journalist?”, Lena raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Shaking her head Kara shrugged “No, no..I mean..I’m not sure...it’s kind of a big deal to decide on a career. Not...not that that is something I should tell you, you clearly know how the whole career thing is working”, she stumbled out, looking back into her lap “Right..I..I’m sorry, I’ll just keep quiet from now on and let Clark do his...thing”, she waved around with one hand, seemingly unsure about what to do.

A deep chuckle left Lena’s throat. The powerful bartender from last night seemed to have completely vanished behind a pair of glasses, but even this version of Kara was definitely intriguing. “Well, Mr. Kent. Please do your..thing”, she grinned, glad about the easy start into the interview.  
They rattled down all the things she had said in many interviews before, listed off all the things she had talked to her employees a few hours prior, making her statement more about them instead of herself.

“And lastly”, Clark Kent started, taking in a breath “How does it feel, now that you officially took over the business and have the means to help those you always wanted to help”, he smiled.

“Well, as you say, I always wanted to do some good and help those in need. Now I could not see myself being a doctor or a firefighter myself, so I dedicated my time towards researching to help those actively helping. I’m not helping anyone by myself, Mr. Clark. It is the employees of L-Corp and me hoping to offer solutions to the issues those who do are having”, her smile was professional, her eyes darting towards Kara every few seconds. The blonde was parched on the edge of her hair, hanging to every word Lena spoke.

“I think you underestimate your work, Miss Luthor”, Kara frowned “Providing a fire extinguisher is just as much helping as using it. Without it being available, there would maybe be no other way to put out a fire.”

“Thank you for your warm words, Miss Danvers'', Lena spoke firmly “I believe I might not be able to help you on your way towards finding a profession you enjoy, but if you want to take a look around the available spots here at L-Corp I would be happy to show you around someday”, she spoke while taking a business card out of a drawer under her desk, quickly scribbling “I’ll see you on friday” on its backside. Handing it to Kara in a way that Clark would not be able to see what she had written. 

“Thank you so much, Miss Luthor, I will consider to take you up on that offer”, Kara smiled, her eyes sparkling the moment she read the note on the little card’s backside.

Clark moved to stand up from his chair, ready to walk towards the door “Again, congratulations Miss Luthor and thank you so much for the time you offered. I hope this was not the last positive interview we had. I am seeing a bright future in front of L-Corp and I would be lucky to be able to help make the world see the good you’re doing”, he shook her hand firmly, a fond smile across his face “But we better get going for now, I have to drop Kara off at CatCo for more work watching time before driving back home”

“Of course. Enjoy your time at CatCo Miss Danvers, I hope you find that spark you’re searching for soon”, she smiled while shaking Kara’s hand. Lena had definitely found a spark in the woman's sunshine smile. 

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, looking out of the window once they left her office. 

Friday could not arrive soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Back to the Martian

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'd be really happy if you would share your thoughts about the first chapter in the comments!
> 
> Next up: Lena's first day at work and an unexpected visitor.


End file.
